


This Little John Went to Market

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: In which Sherlock doesn't want to eat.  Well, not roast beef, at least...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts).



This little John went to market  
This little Sherlock stayed home  
This little John had roast beef  
This little Sherlock had none  
This little John cried _“Whee!  Whee!  Whee!”_  
As Sherlock made him come

**Author's Note:**

> This little author cried  
> "Please! Please! Please!  
> Click the kudos button."  
> :D


End file.
